Into the Wilds
by NymeriaBjartskular
Summary: Before establishing the Riders, Eragon sets out to explore the lands surrounding Alagaesia. When Saphira spots thousands of urgal-like creatures marching to war, what will Eragon do when he sees that their destination is a castle of men, elves and a dwarf? Will he help destroy the forces of evil or will he turn his back on war? ERAGON/LOTR Eragon/Saphira
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

**Hey there! So this is my first fanfic (yay)! Hopefully it's not completely rubbish!  
>I've made a few changes to the story because I can and I think they work. Murtagh and Thorn died from their injuries after leaving Galbatorix's castle but they managed to tell Eragon the name of the Ancient Language (and he can remember it) before they died.<br>Instead of Nasuada's group of magicians where you join or get persecuted, there is an Empire School of Magic. Every year, magicians go to all the towns, villages and cities in the Empire (including Surda and Teirm) and test the population. Anyone found to have any magical ability is invited to attend the Empire School of Magic. It is seen as a huge honour to be invited and any family left behind will receive compensation. Students are trained to the best of their ability and upon graduation they travel throughout the land helping others.**

**Please enjoy and if you can spare a minute please please please leave a review! NymeriaBjartskular**

**CH1**

(From Inheritance)

"_Arya, what is to become of us?" _

_She hesitated, but he could see that his meaning was clear to her. Choosing her words with care, she said, "I don't know…. Once, as you know, I would have said, 'nothing,' but…. Again, you are still young, and humans often change their minds. In ten years, or even five, you may no longer feel as you now do."_

"_My feelings won't change," he said with utter certainty._

_She searched his face for a long, tense while. Then he saw a change in her eyes, and she said, "If they don't, then…perhaps in time…" She put a hand on the side of his jaw. "You cannot ask more of me now. I do not want to make a mistake with you, Eragon. You are too important for that, both to me and to the whole of Alagaesia."_

_He tried to smile, but it came out more as a grimace. "But…we don't have time," he said, his voice choked. He felt sick to his stomach._

_Arya's brow furrowed, and she lowered her hand. "What do you mean?"_

_He stared at the ground, trying to think how to tell her. In the end, he just said it as simply as he could._

(end of excerpt)

"In the last few months, Saphira and I have travelled across most of Alagaesia, all the while looking for a safe place to raise the dragons and keep the eggs and Eldunarí safe. We cannot find such a place. The Beor Mountains would be ideal, except for the fact that wherever we would be, it would only be a short flight to the nearest Dwarven settlement. The same goes for the Spine. It is too close to humans and urgals. We considered Du Fells Nangoroth in the Hadarac Desert, the ancestral home of the wild dragons, but it is not all that hard to get to. Vroengard is too well known. We need a place to raise the dragons that is unknown to all except the Riders. We need physical barriers; we need walls and cliffs too high to climb and too imposing to even attempt to try it. Most of all, we need the safety that only distance can provide. We have to make it so difficult to reach us that most won't even consider doing so and that those that do will quickly realise the enormity of the challenges facing them and discard the idea. We have to be far enough away so that even our most determined enemies will be discouraged." Eragon lifted his head, and found Arya with a shocked look upon her face.

"You can't leave! We just defeated Galbatorix! Only now is Alagaesia realising it is free! How can you just abandon the land you were raised in, fought for, almost died for? What will Nasuada do? What will Orik do?" So quiet, Eragon almost missed it, she added, "What will I do?"

"It is for the very reason that Alagaesia is now free and at peace that I must leave. Raising young dragons amidst a populated country would no doubt cause problems. As for what Nasuada and Orik will do, they are both capable leaders and are more than able to lead without me. As for what you will do," at this, Eragon gently grasped Arya's chin and lifted it so he was able to look her in the eye, "You will lead your people as I know you are able to. I will not abandon Nasuada or Orik, and I would never abandon you. I will bind my mirror to each of yours so we will be able to scry each other. I will return. I am not doing this because of Angela's prophecy. The boy she gave that prophecy to no longer exists. He has changed many times since then, for the better I think."

"Yes," she whispered, "for the better. But would you not consider staying in Ellesmera?"

"We cannot. The Riders cannot show preference for any race."

"Oh," she whispered. They both lapsed into silence.

After a few minutes, Eragon said, "However, we will not be establishing the Riders just yet." At this, Arya looked up. "Saphira and I have decided, and the Eldunarí do not oppose us in this, to explore the lands around Alagaesia first. Not only to sate our own curiosity, although that is a factor, but to find out if there are any more dragons in the world and to see if we can discover other people, be they humans, elves, dwarves, urgals or anything else. I will be taking some of the Eldunarí with me, the rest will stay with Blodgharm. I have yet to ask him, but I think he will agree. We will contact you with the scrying mirror at least once a moon's turn for your peace of mind."

"Are you going alone?"

"Well I will be with Saphira, of course, but yes, we will be alone. Do you mind?"

"What if something happens to you? What will happen to the Riders if the Lead Rider falls or goes missing?"

"I can't say that nothing will happen, because I cannot tell the future, but I have to do this. During our travels we will be searching for a place to raise the dragons. Hopefully we will find one. However, if something does happen to me, as the only other Rider, the title of Lead Rider will fall to you."

"I cannot be Lead Rider and Queen of the elves!" Arya said, raising her voice slightly.

Eragon sighed, "I doubt it will come to that, but just in case, I would like to place an incantation on you so that, if something were to happen to me or I do not contact you for one year, you will be given the knowledge of where the remaining eggs and Eldunarí are."

"Why not just tell me now?" she asked, curious.

"I cannot risk the knowledge of the location of the eggs and Eldunarí falling into the wrong hands." Hoping she would not take offence, Eragon quickly added, "It's not that I don't trust you, because I trust you not only with my life, but with my very soul, it's just that I have to take every precaution that I can."

She nodded, "I understand, of course. You have my permission to place the incantation."

"Thank you," Eragon said gratefully. I have one more request, well two actually."

Arya nodded for him to continue.

"First; I suggest that you lower some of the wards around Du Weldenvarden to allow for easier communication between the elves, humans and dwarves. Especially those around scrying, otherwise it will take a long time for messages to get from one monarch to another. Also," Eragon started to smile, "I'm sure that you want to hear my lovely voice and see my handsome face yourself rather than have someone bring you a message from outside the forest." Arya started to blush furiously and Eragon let out a deep laugh.

Trying and failing to seem angry, Arya huffed, "What are you laughing at?"

Still chuckling, he said, "I've never seen an elf blush before." Before he lost his courage, he added, "It makes you look even more beautiful than usual." Of course, this made Arya blush even more, but this time, instead of laughing, Eragon just admired her beauty.

After a few moments, Arya managed to say "Thank you," but her voice was very low. Clearing her throat, she said, "I will present your suggestion to the Council. I agree that we need have more contact with the outside world. Now, what was your second request?"

"I assume that after you meet with Nasuada you will continue on to Tronjheim to speak with Orik?" Arya nodded. "I was hoping that you could bring Roran, Katrina and their daughter Ismira with you and then on to Ellesmera afterwards. Do you think Fírnen could hold that many?"

"I would need to speak with him, but I am sure he could. Why don't you bring them?"

"I need to go and speak to Nar Garzhvog and the urgals." Arya looked at him questioningly and so Eragon proceeded to explain his plans regarding the urgals and their blood-lust, and separately, regarding the dwarves, urgals and Riders.

"The Games seem like the best solution, but regarding the other matter, do you think what you plan is wise?" Arya asked when Eragon had finished.

"I think it is necessary, and I cannot include the one without the other. I have spoken with Saphira and the Eldunarí about this, and they agree with me that this should help cut out future conflict."

"I will not argue with you. You are the Lead Rider and you know what is best," Arya said sincerely. Then she took his hand in hers and together they lay on the ground, watching the stars appear and knowing that their dragons were happy, dancing the dance of dragons.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH2**

***TWO DAYS LATER***

Having just seen off Arya and Fírnen with Roran, Katrina and Ismira in tow, Eragon now had to say his own goodbyes. _At least everyone I want to say goodbye to is already in this courtyard, _he said to Saphira, _that'll make things a lot easier. _He didn't get a reply, only a sense of sadness that Eragon assumed was from having to part with Fírnen.

He said farewell to Jeod first. "If we find anything interesting in the other lands I'll be sure to make a note of it and send it to you. Maybe you can add to Domia abr Wyrda." Jeod's reply was to hug Eragon and a muffled "Thank you" could be heard.

Next he said goodbye to Angela and Solembum. "You know, when we eventually find a place for the Riders to settle, you are both more than welcome to come anytime you like. We will always have room for you." Turning to Solembum, he said, "Any and all werecats are welcome." Looking back to Angela, he added with a grin, "And I don't think I will need to give you directions, you always seem to find your own way!"

"For once, Blockhead, you're right," she answered, with a twinkle in her eye, "And I think that I may take you up on your offer one day, although I have to watch over Elva for the next few years, make sure she doesn't cause any mischief. It would certainly be interesting to see the home of the Riders. The next time I see you, you'd better have some interesting tales to tell. Remember Blockhead, avoid purple rabbits and watch out for toads. Goodbye!" And with that, she promptly turned heel and sauntered away, humming cheerily.

_Shadeslayer, _Eragon looked down, _I thank you for your offer. I shall tell my kin. I am sure that some of them will find their way to you throughout the years. Remember Eragon Kingkiller, that duty is done for the good of the people and it is ever changing._ With that, the werecat got up and followed after Angela.

_Thank you Solembum,_ Eragon sent after the receding figure.

Eragon readied himself for his final goodbye, the toughest one. Nasuada.

"My Lady, I know you still mourn Murtagh," Nasuada looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "I mourn him too. He was my best friend and then my brother, and I loved him. I have an idea of what happened between the two of you, and I am sorry. But I think you should know that Murtagh would want you to live your life to the fullest. He died for you, for me, for all of Alagaesia. He died so that we could have a future, and you should make the most of yours. Do not forget him, but move on in your life and be happy, for him. He will not be forgotten. I swear it. The Riders will remember Murtagh and Thorn."

"Thank you Eragon," Nasuada whispered.

"You are welcome, my Queen. Please do not hesitate to contact me if you have a need. I will return to this land, do not worry about that. I have faith that you will lead the kingdom well, and when I return I expect it will have entered into a Golden Age. Goodbye my Lady."

"Goodbye Eragon. Safe travels."

As he turned away to walk towards Saphira, Eragon said privately, _Jormundur, keep her safe. She will need a friend these next few months._

_Of course, Shadeslayer .Farewell._

_Farewell Jormundur._

Eragon went over the saddle-bags one more time and then leaped up on to Saphira's back.He fastened his legs on to the saddle using the leather straps. _Are you ready, partner-of-my-heart?_

_I am, Little One. Let us be off. _With a roar, Saphira launched herself into the air, driving her wings downward and causing the people below to shield their eyes against the clouds of dust that had arisen. Once in the sky, Saphira angled herself northeast and began to fly.

A few minutes later and the castle appeared on the horizon. Not long after and Saphira was touching down outside the gate. Just as Eragon was getting down, Blodhgarm came out with two other elves.

"Shadeslayer," came the greeting.

"Blodhgarm! How are you? Has there been any progress?"

"I am well Shadeslayer. There have been some minor improvements in a small number of Eldunarí. Most have to be kept asleep as they are so damaged they attack everything when awake."

A vast conscious touched every mind. _What Galbatorix did was monstrous. Death was too kind for that vile creature._

_I agree Ebrithil, _Eragon said to Glaedr, _but he is gone now and we must put right all his wrongs._

_Well put, young one, _came a thought from Umaroth.

_Thank you, Master._

"Blodhgarm, I have news to give you, and then I have a request." Eragon proceeded to tell Blodhgarm of his plans to explore the other lands and then establish the Riders. "Here is my request; will you and the others with you take guardianship of the Eldunarí while I am gone?"

A look of pride came upon the faces of the elves. "Shadeslayer, we are honoured by your trust in us. I think I speak not only for myself, but for everyone here, when I accept your offer and say that we will guard the Eldunarí with our lives," Blodhgarm replied. The two elves with him fervently nodded, with looks of joy upon their faces.

"Thank you Blodhgarm," Eragon said gratefully. "I have one more request; that you leave this castle and take the Eldunarí with you to Du Weldenvarden. That is the safest place in Alagaesia for them while I am gone. I suggest somewhere outside Ellesmera, somewhere isolated, that is easily defensible. I would like you to continue the work you have started, and if you need any help you may allow ten others to assist you, but no more than that. Ask only those whom you trust with your life, and enquire if they would like to help the race of dragons. If they wish to, and I am sorry to have to do this, but before they are told anything about the Eldunarí, they must have their minds checked by you, Blodhgarm, only you, and they must swear not to tell anyone about the Eldunarí. Even if you trust them beyond doubt. It is one secret that must remain a secret. The Queen is allowed to see the Eldunarí if she wishes, she is not included in the ten. I will also give you a mirror bound to mine so that I may communicate with you on my travels. This will be possible due to the taking down of certain wards around the forest to allow for more communication between the races."

"Very well Shadeslayer. We will do as you suggest, I am sure we will all enjoy returning to the Great Forest. We will take every precaution necessary to ensure the safety of the dragons, there is no higher honour."

Saphira lowered her snout so it was level with Blodhgarm, _Thank you, furry pointed-ear two-legs._

_You are most welcome, Bjartskular._

"Blodhgarm, I shall see you in Ellesmera in a week. Farewell."

"Farewell Shadeslayer, farewell Bjartskular."

Eragon turned and jumped on to Saphira's back. He was hardly in the saddle before she took off, flapping hard to gain height and then wheeling around so she was facing northwest, towards Lake Flam and the urgal settlements.

Flying at a leisurely pace, they camped for one night on the great plain, Saphira hunting while Eragon prepared his vegetable broth, then curling up together to go to sleep.

Late the next afternoon, they arrived at the urgal settlement. The urgals insisted on throwing a feast in honour of 'Firesword and Flametongue.' With a drink even stronger than the dwarves' best mead, Saphira got quite drunk indeed.

The next morning, with a pounding head and a bruised body, Eragon presented his ideas for both the Games and the Riders to the Herndall, the council of dams.

The Games they were eager for, but the offer to become Riders shocked them into silence. Not knowing how to take this, Eragon stood nervously, rocking on the balls of his feet, until Nar Garzhvog said, "Firesword, you do not know how much this means to my people. If you do this, you will be the greatest friend we have ever had. We will sing your song to our young and they will never forget. We are forever in your debt."

Overcome by this show of gratitude, Eragon said simply, "You will never be in my debt. I am simply doing what should have been done long ago." They proceeded to work out some of the details, with more to be confirmed in the future. Before he left, Eragon also gave the urgals an enchanted mirror, bound to his like all the others. "If you ever need to contact me," he said, "get your magician to scry me through this.

Soon after, Saphira and Eragon were back in the air, rising above the urgal encampment to the sound of urgals and kull bellowing in farewell. Saphira responded with a bone-rattling roar.

_Arya and Fírnen won't arrive in Ellesmera for at least four days. Let us take our time and enjoy our homeland before we explore the unknown._

_As you say Little One, but then we go to see my mate, _Eragon could sense feelings of lust through their connection and the tips of his ears turned red, _and the one you want to be mates with. _At this, Eragon's entire face turned crimson, and he could hear draconic laughter both with his ears and in his mind.

**AN**

**Leave a review- you know you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN**

**Eragon will go to Middle earth for those wondering, I'm just building up to it. Also Murtagh is dead more info in AN in Chapter 1**

***FIVE DAYS LATER***

Soaring over the tall pines of Du Weldenvarden, Eragon thought back on the past few days he and Saphira had spent together.

From Lake Flam, Saphira had flown them to the ancient Rider outpost of Utgard, which overlooked the Palencar valley. Together, they had entered the ruin, only to find the skeletons of Umaroth and Vrael waiting for them. Both Eragon and Saphira were filled with sadness at seeing the former Leaders of their Order reduced to bones lying in the dust.

_I am still here young ones, even if my body is no more, _Umaroth said to them, his voice tinged with grief. _I have one request of you, if you are willing._

_Anything, Ebrithil, _murmured Eragon and Saphira.

_Would you burn my body and my Rider's, as we did of old?_

_Of course, Ebrithil._

No more words were spoken. With the help of the Eldunarí, Eragon used his magic to lift the bodies of Umaroth and Vrael outside the entrance of the outpost to hover thousands of feet above the valley below. Saphira opened her jaws and breathed fire upon the two ancient Leaders. She managed to sustain her flames for over an hour, and when she finally ceased, there was nothing left but the ash slowly drifting to the floor far below. For centuries to come, the land below Utgard would remain among the most fertile in the land, and the farmers of Palencar valley became renowned for the quality of their crops.

Eragon and Saphira stayed at Utgard for two nights. In that time, they explored the ruins of the outpost, removing any dark magic Galbatorix had left behind. They also paid a visit to Carvahall. When Eragon saw his former village, it was like a blow to the stomach. He fell to his knees, horrified at what his childhood home had become.

It had been razed to the ground.

The only thing left standing was a single headstone in the graveyard. Every house in the village had been pulled down and burned. Morn's tavern was gone. So was Horst's magnificent house. The well in the centre of the village had been pulled down. Worst of all, Eragon could sense that the land in and around Carvahall had been sown with salt, preventing anything from ever growing there again. For a farming community, it would devastate the villagers when they returned. They wanted to live in their ancestral home, but they would have to find a new place to live if they could not farm.

Resolved, Eragon rose to his feet, lifted his hands and said, "Salann, risa" (salt, rise). Slowly, all around him, particles began to rise into the air. They came towards Eragon, grouping together as they did so. Eventually, there was one large piece of salt, the size of a small boulder.

Eragon released the flow of magic, and the salt dropped on to the ground in front of him. He was disgusted at how low the soldiers ransacking the town had fallen to. Even after the Carvahall had been destroyed and its inhabitants forced to leave, they had made sure that if the villagers did return, that they would not be able to stay.

_Well,_ Eragon thought, with a grim smile, _they had not counted on me. I'll give this to Roran. This amount of salt should last the whole village for a few years._

_Are you alright Little One? _Saphira asked concernedly. _You seem both angry and pleased._

_I am fine Saphira. I am angry at the soldiers who did this, but I am happy that I can turn their malice into a valuable resource for the villagers. They would never be able to afford this much salt. I suppose that every cloud does have a silver lining._

_What a silly phrase, _Saphira huffed, _I have flown through many clouds and none of them are silver. You humans are very odd._

Eragon laughed. _You are right, of course, O Mighty Dragoness, Queen of the Skies, The Great-_ "Ouch! Saphira what was that for?"

_You were rambling. So I stopped you._

_You smacked me with your tail._

_Well it worked, didn't it?_

"Whatever. Can you please move your tail off me so I can fix the well?"

_Of course Little One._

"Grumpy dragon," Eragon muttered under his breath.

_What was that you said?_

_Nothing._

_That's what I thought._

Ten minutes later and they were in the air, flying towards Garrow's farm. Saphira set Eragon down and then wandered over to her old home among the trees.

The farm was nearly completely reclaimed by nature. Only a few wooden posts remained visible. Not wanting to stay any longer than necessary, Eragon quickly constructed a hut to leave the salt in for Roran to find, casting a few spells over it to keep out animals and the elements.

Hurrying over to Saphira, he found her with her head stuck up a tree.

_I can't believe that I used to fit in here, _she mused.

_Me either. You were much cuter back then._

_Watch it Eragon, _she warned, _I will drop you the next time we're flying._

_You know I didn't mean it. You are the most beautiful creature to ever walk in Alagaesia, and you will always have my heart._

_I love you, Eragon._

_I love you too, Saphira._

The third night of their journey they spent beside Lake Isenstar. Wanting to go for a swim like they once had in Leona Lake, Saphira insisted that they visit the lake beside Gil'ead.

While they both held deep dislike for Gil'ead itself, the lake was beautiful. Deep and cool, with schools of fish, swimming was entrancing. Unlike they last time they swam together, this time Eragon was able to stay underwater much longer by ways of a spell that kept a bubble of air around his head. That night, they camped by the lakeshore, and fell asleep watching the stars.

Their fourth night they spent in the mountains in the west of Du Weldenvarden. Saphira had been there before with Glaedr, and she showed Eragon her favourite places to visit. Like the rest of the forest, the mountains were teeming with life, plant as well as animal. They saw bears and goats from the sky, as well as large herds of deer in the valleys between the mountains, which Saphira promptly terrified when she filled her belly with them. Before they went to sleep, they heard the howling of the wolves prowling the mountainside.

_Eragon, we are almost there._

Eragon shook himself out of his memories, realizing that they were about to enter Ellesmera.

_Did Gilderian not stop us?_

_He did. You seemed distracted, so I spoke with him._

_Thank you, Saphira._

_You are welcome, Little One._

Soon enough, Saphira was gliding down to a clearing in the elven capital. She landed with a thump, and Eragon hopped down to see Arya and Fírnen waiting for them, along with Roran and Katrina. He quickly removed her saddle, and together, Saphira and Fírnen sprang off the forest floor, flying towards the Crags of Tel'naeír and hoping to make up for the time spent apart.

Roran ran up and gave Eragon a bear hug.

"Roran, let go, I can't breathe," Eragon wheezed.

"Sorry," Roran said sheepishly. "Thank you for making us go with Arya. The things we've seen! The Beor Mountains…Farthen Dur…I've never seen anything so incredible!"

"And Ellesmera is more beautiful than I could have imagined!" Katrina added, smiling. "The trees, the flowers, the peace. It's breathtaking."

"Aye," agreed Roran, "and they've given me some ideas of how to rebuild Carvahall."

"I am glad that you are both enjoying your stay. Maybe in the next few days I could show you around the forest, but for now, would you mind if I talk to the Queen?"

"Of course not, Eragon, and we would be happy to spend some more time with you. Come on Roran," Katrina said, linking her arm with his, "we should be getting back to Ismira. Goodnight Eragon."

"Yes, have a good night, Cousin," Roran said with a sly grin and a slight nod in the direction of Arya. He and Katrina turned and wandered down a forest path, back towards Tialdarí Hall.

Eragon flushed. He attempted to calm his thoughts, and strolled over to Arya. "Astra esterní ono thelduin, Arya Drottning."

"Astra du evarínya ono varda, Eragon Shur'tugal." She smiled at him. "How was your trip?"

"Relaxing. We took our time in getting here, and we had a swim on the way." He laughed at the memory. "And how was yours?"

"More eventful, I would say. After I had met with Orik, the dwarves threw a great feast in mine and Fírnen's honour. Saphira must have been telling Fírnen about the wonders of dwarven mead, because he insisted on trying some and he became rather drunk," she said with a smirk.

"At least he didn't attempt to bow," Eragon chuckled.

Arya let out a laugh, which to Eragon's ears sounded like the tinkling of crystal. It seemed to brighten the whole clearing for a moment, and left Eragon grinning widely.

"Arya, would you care to walk with me?"

"I would enjoy that," she smiled.

So together they set out, meandering through the forest, not with any particular destination in mind, just going where their feet took them. Sometimes they talked, but mostly they just listened to the silence of the forest. Eventually, they came to the Menoa tree. They sat down side-by-side, with their backs against the trunk.

The two of them sat in the calm of the forest, soaking up the peace and letting their minds relax. After a time, Arya grasped Eragon's hand, but didn't say anything. Startled, Eragon decided to say nothing in case he ruined the moment. Instead, he gently squeezed her hand to let Arya know that he was there if she needed to talk. Closing his eyes, Eragon relaxed once more, determined to enjoy the moment.

Eventually, Arya broke the silence. "How long do you plan to stay?" she asked quietly.

Eragon sighed. "A week, maybe two."

"That little time?" Arya whispered.

Eragon tried to explain. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back and establish the Dragon Riders. The dragons in those eggs have been in them long enough. They need to find their Riders as soon as possible. But we have to make sure that the world is safe for them before they come out. That is why we are leaving to explore the other lands."

"I…I understand," Arya murmured.

"We will return Arya. You will see my face again and I will hold your hand once more." He gave it a gentle squeeze. "I will come back. Wiol ono."

She looked up at him with glassy eyes, the emerald orbs glistening with unshed tears. "I will hold you to that promise," she whispered. Then she lay her head against Eragon's shoulder, closed her eyes, and drifted into her waking dreams. Eragon followed not long after.

A few hours later, when the stars were shining and the moon was high in the sky, they awoke together and stood up, their hands still clasped together. Slowly, they made their way back to Tialdarí Hall. They stopped outside the door to Arya's rooms. Standing in silence for a few moments, he summoned his courage, and kissed her on the brow.

"Goodnight Arya."

With a final squeeze, he let go of her hand and quickly left the building before he lost the will to do so. He returned to his treehouse, and after a few minutes of climbing opened the door to his residence.

Before collapsing into bed, he noted that Saphira must still be with Fírnen, for her cushion was empty.

Although neither knew it, both Eragon and Arya had dreams that night. Dreams filled with the other, the one that held their heart.

**AN**

**Not bad, eh? Well, at least, not too bad in my most humble opinion. The word 'salann' is the Irish word for salt in case anyone was interested.**

**Also, has anyone ever noticed that Isenstar lake looks very like the Republic of Ireland with Northern Ireland missing?**

**Thank you for reading! Please review! NymeriaBjartskular**


End file.
